Our Song
by diemanlover
Summary: Yami Sennen, Bakura Touzoukou, Marik Blishtal, and Seto Kaiba are members of a popular boy band, Zetsuai. This is the story of their self-discovery as they go through love, heartbreak, and surprise everybody in the end. PUZZLESHIPPING, TENDERSHIPPING, BRONZESHIPPING, AND PUPPYSHIPPING. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOUGE**_

People were screaming and running in the streets, old and young, male and female, one would swear it was the Armageddon. Except it wasn't. If you looked closely you could see that they were chasing four teenage boys.

One had gravity defying, star-shaped black hair that was crimson at the tips, with blonde bangs that framed his face, while some shot up like lightning bolts. He was a little on the short side, fair skinned and had piercing crimson eyes that intimidated others. He was wearing black, leather pants, leather shoes, a tight, white t-shirt and a black, leather jacket. He was Yami Sennen, lead singer of Zetsuai.

The next one had spiky white hair that fell mid-back and had two strange bat wings that stood out at the top. He was average height average height and slightly pale with deep mahogany eyes. He was wearing black, leather pants, a blue and black striped t-shirt, and a black trench coat with black and blue Nike's. He was Bakura Touzoukou, Zetsuai's guitarist / singer.

The other also had gravity defying blonde hair that shot in dangerous-looking spikes. He was deeply tanned and very all with violet eyes. He was wearing tight leather pants, a tight purple tank top and was wearing a purple jacket as a cape along with solid purple Vans. He was Marik Blishtar, Zetsuai's drummer / singer.

The last one had chestnut brown hair that was neatly groomed and didn't even move while he ran. He was tall and slightly tanned with ice cold, cerulean eyes. He was wearing white leather pants and a blue button down shirt with a white jacket and white Converses. He was Seto Kaiba, Zetsuai's keyboard player / singer.

Meanwhile four friends sat together around a table, playing a children's card game in a game shop.

One had gravity defying, star black hair that was purple at the tips and had blonde bangs that framed his face. He was fair-skinned and had big amethyst eyes that took up half of his chibi like face. He was wearing black jeans and a black Dark Magician t-shirt. He was bare-footed and was short for his age; usually mistaken as an elementary student instead of a high school senior. This is Yugi Mutou.

The next one was pale with soft, fluffy white hair that almost reached his waist. he had pale, pink lips and doe-like brown eyes. He was wearing a faded blue jeans and a sky blue shirt over a blue and white striped t-shirt that covered his semi-feminine body. He was wearing white socks and is known as Ryou Bakura.

The other one was tanned and had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes framed by black eye shadow. He was wearing black, skinny jeans and a midriff showing purple hoodie with gold chains. Of course he too was barefooted and is the one and only Malik Ishtar.

The last one had a fair complexion and shaggy blonde hair that complimented shining hazel eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt underneath a green jacket and was bare-footed too. This boy, with a goofy grin ever present on his face, is known as Joey Wheeler.

The four were so focused on their game, that they didn't even notice the four boys that ran past the window or the screaming crowd chasing after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR SONG**

-YUGI'S P.O.V.-

I woke up at 7:38 which is really late for me since I was normally ready for school at this time. Not wanting to be late on the first day of the last year of high school, I hopped out of bed and took a shower in record time and put on my uniform. I was halfway out the door when Ji-chan called me back.

"What is it Ji-chan, I'm late" I sighed.

He chuckled and said, "Well wouldn't you want to be late than go to school and let everyone see your dark Magician underwear?"

"What?" I was sure I had a really confused look on my face that got even more confused as he pointed down. Following his finger, my face flushed a deep red as I noticed that I had my underwear on over my pants. I eeped and ran upstairs to correct it leaving behind Ji-chan's laughter.

Walking down the streets towards Domino High (I would normally meet up with the others at the park near Ryou's house but since it is the first day we decided to meet at school instead) I heard rapid footsteps and screaming behind me. Turning around turned out to be the wrong thing to do; as soon as they saw my face they sped up and while screaming, "There he is", "Get him", "I love you", and "Marry me".

Running as fast as my short legs could go (I wish I was tall like Joey) I headed towards the school in fear for my life. '_Is this really what Ryou has to go through,'_ I thought as I ran into an alley and watched the girls run past me. When I couldn't hear the screaming anymore I ran out of the alley and to school.

Fifteen minutes later, I opened the door to my new homeroom just as the late bell rang. I quickly apologized to the teacher and took the seat in front of Ryou, and in front of Malik. I saw them giving me worried glances and noticed that they were panting a little, well except Joey.

While the teacher was taking roll call, I felt my phone vibrate and took it out discreetly to see that the others had started a chat group.

Ryou: are you ok

Me: yeah why you asking

Malik: cuz dude you look like u ran a marathon

Joey: you two didn't look any better when you came

Malik: I doubt Yugi was chased by girls

Yugi: why wouldn't I be

Malik: face it Yugi you aren't sexy enough

Yugi: but Ryou isn't sexy and he gets chased

Ryou: hey

Joey: lol but Ryou is their prince

Yugi: for your information I was chased

Ryou: so we were all chased then but why don't you look tired Joey

Joey: cuz I wasn't chased *pouts*

Malik: are you insane do u want to be chased. It was horrible I thought I was going to die :[

Ryou: calm down Malik

Malik: calm down how can you be calm :[

Ryou: bcuz it happens to me all the time :(

Yugi: you made Ryou sad

Malik: I'm sorry Ryou

Ryou: it's ok but I think we should pay attention now

Joey: yeah seems like the teach gonna say something

Yugi: he always says something Joey

Joey: you know what I mean

After that last message we all left the chat and I looked up just as the teacher, Mr. Yamamoto, said, "Now students we have four new students and please be aware that if you harass them in anyway you will be immediately expelled."

"Kinda extreme for a couple of kids," whispered Joey.

"Maybe they're princes," Malik snickered.

"Or one's the president and the rest are bodyguards," I added to which Ryou giggled.

"Now be on your best behavior and please contain yourselves," Mr. Yamamoto said looking mostly at the girls before motioning to whomever outside the door to come in.

Walking in was four guys who were wearing black hoodies with the hoods up and sunglasses over the uniform.

"I think you were right Yug," Joey whispered to me.

They took off their hoods and sunglasses and simultaneously the girls, Joey, Ryou, Malik, and I gasped. Soon though, the girls started screaming, until a stern look from Mr. Yamamoto turned it to just loud murmuring. That wasn't what shocked me though; it was that three of the guys looked like they could be Ryou's, Malik's, and my twins.

I was brought out of my shock when the class was quiet enough for them to introduce themselves. The one that looked like me was Yami Sennen, Ryou's twin was Bakura Touzoukou, Malik's twin was Marik Blishtal, and the other one with brown hair was Seto Kaiba.

After they introduced themselves they took their seats which were right beside us. In the back row were Seto, Joey, Malik, and Marik; and in throw in front of them were Yami, me, Ryou, and Bakura. I could see that Bakura was staring a bit at Ryou who was shifting closer to me, all the while chatter from the girls hadn't stopped and some of the boys were joining in as well. '_This is gonna be quite some year.;_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.**

**-**RYOU'S P.O.V.-

Well this is slightly awkward. It's like looking into a mirror, well more like having a long lost twin and only being reunited now. I wish he would stop staring at me though. I could feel myself inching closer to Yugi and further away from Bakura.

'_Just ignore him, Ryou,'_ I thought to myself as I faced forward pretending to take notes, hoping he would leave me alone then. '_Idiot, how is this supposed to work if the teacher is just sitting there?'_ This is the first time I ever felt bad that the first day of school was a free day. Sighing, I settled for putting my head on the desk. I could still feel him staring at me though.

Poke.

Huh, I felt someone poke my side but decided to ignore it.

Poke.

I sighed and looked up into mahogany eyes. Sitting up fully, I looked at him and noticed the smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," I said with annoyance in my tone, but remembering my manners I added, "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura Touzoukou."

"Hajimemashita, (pleased to meet you), Touzoukou-san."

"Just call me, Bakura, Creampuff."

"Creampuff?"

"Then call me Ryou instead of Creampuff."

"Nah, I like Creampuff better."

"B-But . . ."

"But nothing Creampuff," he interrupted me, coming just inches away from my face.

I could feel myself blushing as I began to stutter.

I heard Bakura growl and turned to see that Malik had some of Bakura's white hair in his hand. '_He probably had pull it.'_

"Hey! Stop picking on Ryou, you bully," Malik said.

"Or what? You gonna do something about it?" Bakura sneered.

"No," Malik said letting go of his hair, leaning back in his chair, and crossing his arms. "But his fan club might."

"His fan club," Bakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a fan club?" the guy beside Malik, Marik, asked kinda in disbelief. By now I realised that we also had Yugi's, Yami's, Joey's, and Seto's attention, and of course this did nothing to help my blush which just got darker.

"Yep," Yugi chimed in. "And they're super protective too, right Joey?"

"Yeah," Joey started the story. "One day I came to school and saw Ryou all depressed and stuff and so I decided to cheer him up and put him in a headlock. Then when he gave a scream of surprise, the girls in the class must have taken it for a scream of pain or something. Next thing I know I was on the floor being hit with purses, while Ryou was being dotted over."

"And he's been afraid of girls ever since," Malik added, and of course with that they got into a fight which they settled like men, by that I mean thumb-wrestling.

"Still doesn't explain why he has a fan club," Seto said.

"Because Ryou is their prince," Yugi said as if it was nothing.

"Prince? What do you mean prince?" Yami asked.

"Ryou is smart, kind, generous, polite, charming, has awesome hair, mesmerizing eyes, and is adorably sexy," Malik listed off. '_And cue the returning blush.'_

"Hey do you have a crush on him?" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Nah, Ryou is not my type. He can't handle all of this," Malik replied gesturing to himself, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks, that was pretty hard to notice because of his tan skin, but I knew him long enough to notice it.

"So you're a prince, huh, Creampuff?" Bakura asked me.

"Yep, Serenity calls him Prince Charming," Joey answered for me.

"I thought Serenity liked Yugi," I voiced to which Malik nodded.

"Yeah she does, but she loves Ryou. She's the president of the middle school fan club."

"That explains a lot," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Hey why do you call Ryou Creampuff?" Malik asked Bakura.

'Isn't it obvious he looks like one," Bakura said.

"Huh? I always pictured him as a kitten," Joey said.

"More like a bunny," Yugi commented.

"I always saw him as a fluffy," Malik countered.

"A fluffy what?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, just a fluffy," Malik shrugged.

'_Are they really discussing what animal I look like? Aren't they my friends?' I thought. _"Well, you're a panda, (pointing at Yugi), you're a dog,(pointing at Joey), and you're . . . uh, some conceited animal, (pointing at Malik)."

I huffed and turned around back to face front, while pouting. All was silent between us until Seto said, "Well, he is right, you do look like a mutt." And once again we were all laughing.

I turned back around and the conversation changed to our classes, which we all share, and I noticed that throughout the entire homeroom period, though different conversations were going on, the girls hadn't stopped staring at our group.


End file.
